


Fulgurous

by SiladhielLithvirax



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiladhielLithvirax/pseuds/SiladhielLithvirax
Summary: Sheev considered how he’d arrived at this point in his life.He'd just wanted power over the frustrating Jedi, insight into the curious sparking and lingering charge that shaped the air around the Kel Dor whenever he came across Master Plo on the rotunda.
Relationships: Plo Koon/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38
Collections: Marry Plo Challenge





	Fulgurous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mneiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/gifts).



> Marry Plo Challenge for the Cursed Content Discord Server, you are all enablers. 
> 
> (I also need to learn how to back down from challenges)

Sheev walked into the living room took in the Jedi sitting on his settee. 

The Jedi was relaxed, casually drinking what looked like tea through a straw and scrolling through a datapad as freely as you please. 

Sheev considered how he’d arrived at this point in his life. 

He'd just wanted power over the frustrating Jedi, insight into the curious sparking and lingering charge that shaped the air around the Kel Dor whenever he came across Master Plo on the rotunda. 

He’d asked around, pretending to be enamored fo the Republic’s staunch defenders, curious about the so-called magic and unusual beliefs of the Jedi as any new politician would be. Sheev had been trained, yes, but Sith Masters tended to drip power to their apprentice with careful consideration, and once Sheev learned Force Lightning of the Dark Side, the part of him that held in that charge, that held in all that anger and hate forever as an arc waiting to be freed, had always sparked off the Kel Dor’s own presence no matter how tight his shielding. 

Finding out he was a Baran Do Sage had cleared up some things, that religious order was separate from the Jedi, more insular and only available to those of Kel Dor genetics capable of wielding the Green Lightning of their planet. The singular Sage on Coruscant was a heady treat for any Sith to yearn for, and the conversations Sheev had managed to contrive months ago had led to a truly interesting relationship over these past months. 

Plo put down his datapad and looked up finally, sensing him enter the room, and tilted his head in greeting, most of the recognizable human body language hidden behind his mask and goggles. 

“Ah, you’re up, I’ve made some tea if you’d like, I must be off to the Temple soon, our discussion ran quite long last night.” 

Sheev smiled, a practiced thing he’d done in the mirror any number of times, but it came easier to his face these days, as if he couldn’t help but appreciate a being such as the Jedi before him who actively challenged him and respected him. 

Playing the part of a lowly junior senator rankled sometimes, but the Kel Dor had never once treated him with disdain as some of the more established Senators did. 

“You’re too kind, my friend, I hope you haven’t been up terribly long waiting for me. I don’t have such Jedi reserves to pull from and I do need rest to brave the halls of our great Republic.” 

Plo chuckled, and Sheev relaxed minutely upon hearing that mechanical timbre as it tinged the Force with nothing but good cheer. 

Sheev almost shook his head to force some order to his thoughts, but stopped before he displayed any uncertainty, moving into the kitchen to pour a cup of the Nabooian Perlote Tea that Plo had prepared. 

Sheev knew the Kel Dor was beginning to be as affected as Sheev himself was. He’d stayed over quite a bit in the recent weeks, discussions of philosophy and the Force moving to morality and governance easily as Sheev gently guided the Sage to consider points of view much more conducive to his own goals.

His own darkness was seeped into the rooms here, the Force too clouded for any of the Jedi to see, but there all the same, slowly twisting and pressing upon any being he brought here. 

It was so easy to whisper thoughts and impressions onto his Jedi while he slept in ignorance, embraced by Sheev’s own darkness. 

Plo was clever, flexible in a way most Jedi were not. It appealed to Sheev, so often forced to play the sheepish junior Senator as much as it grated. Plo was not often the type of sentient Sheev bothered with, but the initial draw of seducing out the secrets of the Baran Do had shifted along the way. 

Plo was still Light, a tempered, soft light that was anathema to Sheev himself, but that was a changeable state. Anyone could Fall with the right incentives and Sheev had spent the last few months divining exactly the right incentives for keeping this intriguing creature at his side. 

“Do not worry for yourself, Senator, you are a valuable member of the Republic, and I am honored to call you friend,” Plo interjected as Sheev was once again almost lost in his thoughts. 

The Kel Dor pushed himself up from the settee and made to leave the apartment, but Sheev stepped in front of him before he moved any further towards the door, 

“I once again thank you for your company, my friend, We simply must have another of these chats sometime soon.” 

Plo once again tilted his head to indicate a smile and projected nothing but happiness and warmth into the Force around him, 

“I look forward to it Sheev.” With a bow, the Jedi finally left the apartment, and Sheev moved over to take in the view through the transparisteel windows that made up one wall. Just in the distance Sheev could see the towers of the Jedi Temple. 

The Jedi were fools. They failed to notice the slow descent of one of their own and Sheev was fully prepared to take advantage of this opportunity. 

He hadn’t anticipated the pull of another being when outlining his plans. Companionship something of an abstract idea relegated to manipulative considerations of others more than how it would ever feel to come home to someone who respected him, listened to him, valued him for his own thoughts and feelings. 

Ensnaring this Jedi Master, ensnaring Plo, was proving to be surprisingly gratifying for a Sith who was bent on the eventual destruction of the Jedi Order. 

Soon enough, Plo would be by his side, tied closer than any other, much too tightly to ever pull away. 

Marriage would work eventually, no other could be trusted with his Jedi’s thoughts and feelings, and Sheev could bask in Plo for as long as their Empire remained. 


End file.
